Grain de Folie
by Sybou
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger va mal. Très mal même. Mais bordel, pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on vient demander de l'aide alors que j'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre d'elle ? HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Diclamer... :** L'univers, ainsi que les différents personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination :)

 **Titre de la fiction :** Grain de Folie

 **Résumé de la fiction :** « Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger va mal. Très mal même. Mais bordel, pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on vient demander de l'aide alors que j'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre d'elle ? »

 **Rating :** T, langage vulgaire et scènes violentes sont à prévoir.

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction :D Non ne le niez pas, je sais que ça vous fait plaisir *siffle*

En tout cas, c'est un pari osé que je fais là. Tout d'abord, il s'agit d'une fiction longue. Et pas seulement douze chapitres qui se courent après. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude, je n'aime habituellement pas m'éterniser sur une histoire. Mais avec cette idée, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de multiplier les chapitres, sinon l'histoire en aurait été bâclée :/

C'est également un pari osé puisque j'aborde à la fois l'un de mes couples chouchous mais également un domaine que j'ai étudié pendant trois ans et qui me passionnent énormément : la psychologie. J'espère que cela pourra rendre le tout crédible.

Troisième difficulté, parce que jamais deux sans trois... Je me suis imposée un rythme de publication. Ce qui est un véritable exploit. Ceux qui m'ont suivit lors de précédentes histoires pourront en témoigner. C'est donc toutes les deux semaines que je publierais un nouveau chapitre. Il s'agira du samedi. Par chance j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, mais si au bout d'un moment je ne donne plus signe de vie, n'hésitez pas à venir me taper sur les doigts ;)

Un peu trop de blablas pour un premier chapitre ? Vous avez raison... Je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

Sybou'

 **oOoOo**

Chapitre 1 : Parce qu'on n'a pas toujours le choix

.

* * *

 _« Confronté à une épreuve, l'homme ne dispose que de trois choix : combattre ;ne rien faire ; fuir. »_

 _Henri Laborit._

* * *

.

 _« **DRAGO MALEFOY : PORTRAIT D'UN HOMME PEU BANAL,** _

_Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de cet homme ? Autrefois, son nom était craint. Aujourd'hui, il n'en est plus rien. De l'eau a passé sous les ponts et il est grand temps de vous présenter l'évolution de ce garçon. Il est loin l'enfant ayant été contraint de participer à une guerre dont il n'en avait que faire. Bercé par la magie noire, élevé par un père dont les idées étaient arriérées et archaïques, ce jeune homme a su se détacher de l'image qu'on avait de lui pour apparaître sous un bien meilleur jour. Son géniteur emprisonné, le Lord vaincu, Drago Malefoy a ainsi pu révéler au monde sorcier sa véritable personnalité. Généreux, attachant, bienveillant, voilà désormais ce que l'on peut retenir de ce beau blond._

 _« Il n'a pas été facile de convaincre le monde sorcier de ma bonne foi » avoue le jeune homme avec tristesse. « En un sens, je les comprends. Il paraît inconcevable de pouvoir changer du tout au tout du jour au lendemain. Mais ce que peu de monde savait à ce moment là, c'est que je n'ai jamais été mauvais. Seule la pression exercée par mon environnement m'obligeait à afficher ce masque de méprise et de haine envers autrui. »_

 _Ce fut un combat rude à mener, mais les efforts ont finalement payé. Le monde magique a aujourd'hui changé d'opinions, et cela n'est pas arrivé sans raisons. Toujours classé dans les premiers, Drago Malefoy a réussi avec succès sa scolarité. Deux ans plus tard, il sort major de sa promotion et obtient son diplôme de psychomagie, Mention Optimale. Son classement étant excellent, il décroche rapidement une place très haut placé dans l'institut Herps'Tinae, un hôpital psychiatrique renommé._

 _« Ce fut pour moi une grande satisfaction de me voir offrir un poste dans un tel établissement » nous confie-t-il avec un sourire. « Monsieur Naivius m'a accordé sa confiance alors que beaucoup me tournaient le dos. Pour cela, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »_

 _Et ce professeur émérite finlandais a bien agit en laissant une chance à ce jeune homme. Cela fait désormais cinq ans que celui-ci travaille au sein de Herps', et de nombreux patients ont retrouvé leur gaieté et leur joie de vivre, et ce malgré un diagnostic de dépression majeure à leur arrivée au sein de l'institut._

 _« Je n'allais vraiment pas bien » affirme l'une de ses anciennes patientes dont on taira le nom afin de garder son anonymat. « Je ne dormais plus, je n'arrivais plus à surmonter la moindre de mes angoisses. J'étais au plus mal et la seule consolation que je trouvais était la nourriture. Mais Monsieur Malefoy a su m'orienter, m'a appris à faire face par moi-même aux situations difficiles. Aujourd'hui, je vais mieux, et c'est grâce à lui. »_

 _De telles louanges montrent à quel point la personnalité de Malefoy n'est pas une affabulation mais belle et bien la vérité. Quant à moi, je suis plus qu'heureuse d'avoir été celle ayant dressé ce portrait. A l'égard de Drago Malefoy, honnête et sincère, tels sont les mots que je retiendrai._

 _Madeleine Owls, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier.»_

 _._

« Ceci » lança mon interlocutrice en détachant chacune de ses syllabes, « n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries ! »

Une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, les jambes étendues sur le bureau, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Bien que mes yeux soient fermés, j'imaginai sans aucunes difficultés la réaction de la jeune femme présente dans mon bureau. Elle devait sans doute tenir l'exemplaire du journal du bout des doigts l'observant avec dégoût. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction me permit de comprendre que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

« Non mais sérieusement, tu l'as baisée combien de fois pour obtenir un tel éloge » s'exaspéra Pansy Parkinson.

« De si vilains mots, dans une si jolie bouche » me contentai-je de répondre amusé.

Mais elle ne se formalisa pas de ma réponse. Les yeux rieurs, j'observai ma meilleure amie afficher une expression de plus en plus scandalisée au fur et à mesure de sa relecture. Tandis que je tirai une bouffée sur ma cigarette, je savourais les grognements outrés de la jeune fille.

« Je crois que tu viens de trouver ta prochaine patiente » finit par dire Pansy en lâchant l'exemplaire du journal sans la moindre délicatesse. Devant mon expression d'incompréhension, elle ajouta : « Pour déblatérer autant de stupidités, mieux vaut l'enfermer. Sait-on jamais... Elle risquerait de raconter au monde entier à quel point Londubat est intelligent. Pire encore, elle pourrait dire que Weasley est un véritable sex-symbol. »

Tandis qu'une grimace apparut sur mon visage, ce fut à mon tour de grogner.

« Ne me compare pas à ces deux blaireaux » protestai-je. « C'est... dégradant. »

« Et passer pour un Poufsouffle en étant un gentil toutou, adorateur de la société, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

Un silence s'installa tandis que je me redressai pour écraser ma cigarette au fond du cendrier.

« Un moyen de survie ? » répondis-je malicieux.

« Tu es un être abject ! » Complimenta Pansy en s'observant dans le miroir, replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient détachées de son chignon. « Mais sincèrement ? Ce n'est pas lassant de jouer sans cesse la comédie ? »

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir vérifiant que son apparence était parfaite, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Quant à moi, je fis mine de réfléchir. Puis un sourire machiavélique étira lentement le coin de mes lèvres.

« Tu plaisantes ? J'adore ça ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais un léger sourire amusé trahissait le fond de sa pensée. Elle leva la main en signe de départ et sortit de mon bureau, me laissant à nouveau seul. Je fixai pendant un temps la porte fermée, avant de récupérer le journal et lire à nouveau l'article qui m'était consacré. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux. Le portrait était flatteur, la photo était parfaite, et les propos de la journaliste restaient crédibles.

S'il y a quelques semaines, j'avais hésité à accepter l'offre de la reporter, aujourd'hui je ne le regrettais pas. En aucun cas l'article du journal ne me trahissait. Et pourtant ce ne fut pas des plus simple. La journaliste étant plus stupide qu'un Scroutt à Pétard, il avait été difficile de ne pas reprendre certaines habitudes hautaines et méprisantes. Mais après tout jouer la comédie était un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Savoir afficher un masque d'hypocrisie totale, manipuler autrui sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoivent, voilà dans quoi j'avais bercé dès ma plus tendre enfance. Si l'idéologie de mes proches ne m'avait attiré que des emmerdes, certains aspects de mon éducation avaient pu se révéler avantageux.

Alors, feindre d'être une autre personne à la fin de la guerre fut aussi facile que respirer. Se repentir. Faire don de millions de Gallions à différentes associations comme les « Orphelins de la Guerre ». Prendre une voie professionnelle surprenant tout le monde. Obtenir ses diplômes sans la moindre difficultés. Tricher un peu pour être certain d'obtenir la meilleure place. Soudoyer l'un des plus hauts représentants de psychomagie par des flatteries et des dons impressionnants soutenant son établissement ainsi que ses recherches. Et finir par obtenir un poste à la fois au sein de l'institut Herps' mais également dans un cabinet situé au huitième étage d'un building de la capitale. Que demander de plus ?

Je refermai le journal, et m'étirai, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je m'apprêtai à allumer une nouvelle cigarette pour me féliciter de mon triomphe, quand mon regard fut attiré par la couverture du journal. Si le titre de l'article ne m'avait pas informée de l'identité de la jeune fille photographiée, je ne l'aurais sans aucun doute pas reconnue. Les joues creuses, le teint blafard, des cernes plus grandes que jamais, et une bouteille d'alcool à la main, Hermione Granger tanguait dangereusement sur le rebord de pierre d'un pont. En voyant ce cliché, personne ne pouvait nier que l'état d'Hermione Granger ne faisait qu'empirer.

Le sourire déjà présent sur mon visage s'étira un peu plus. Un poil plus carnassier. Beaucoup plus mauvais. Et c''est dans un état d'esprit enjoué que je débutai ma lecture.

.

 _« **LA DECHEANCE D''HERMIONE GRANGER,** _

_Cela fait désormais sept ans que la guerre est terminée. Sept ans que le jeune Potter a triomphé du plus grand mage noir que la Terre n'eut jamais porté. Mais nous ne pouvons citer ce héros sans donner le nom de ses deux acolytes qui l'ont aidés à vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Nous parlons bien entendu de Ronald Bilius Weasley, ainsi que d'Hermione Jean Granger. Ce trio inséparable a subi de nombreuses souffrances : les pertes ont été conséquentes, tout comme leurs blessures aussi bien physiques que morales. Mais le temps a aujourd'hui filé, et les blessures du passé ont cicatrisé._

 _C'est du moins ce que l'on peut dire pour deux d'entre eux. En effet, seuls les deux garçons ont réussi à remonter la pente, à avancer et à reprendre leur vie. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione Granger. Cette jeune fille auparavant souriante et pleine de vie, continue de sombrer inlassablement. Aujourd'hui, ce que l'on peut retenir d'elle est un visage impassible, vide de toute expression et une apparence plus que négligée. Nous ne sommes pas sans connaître les raisons de son effondrement. Les nombreuses tortures dont elle a du subir de par son statut du sang - notamment au Manoir Malefoy, orchestrées par Bellatrix Lestrange - l'ont sans aucun doute fragilisée. Ajoutons à cela la perte tragique de ses parents, assassinés par Yaxley, ainsi que sa rupture sentimentale avec le plus jeune des Weasley, la goutte d'eau déborda du vase. Et la tristesse de la jeune fille la transforma. Désormais, elle ne mange plus, ne dort plus et reste silencieuse. Elle n'a pour seul remède que des nuits de débauche et d'ivresse, afin de redevenir euphorique et oublier tous ses soucis. Mais son état devient de plus en plus critique et inquiète beaucoup, tant au niveau de ses proches que du monde magique. Si nous n'avons pu recueillir aucun témoignage de la part de ses amis, certains sorciers ont souhaités parler de leurs craintes._

 _« Hermione Granger est quelqu'un de bien » nous confie une jeune mère accompagnée de ses enfants. « Elle a tant fait pour nous qu'aujourd'hui, elle mérite d'être aidée. Je croise les doigts et prie Merlin pour que cette jeune femme forte s'en sorte. Elle a en tout cas tout mon soutien. »_

 _Il est en effet certain que cette jeune femme mérite de l'aide. Pourtant depuis cette fin de guerre, elle a vu de nombreux spécialistes sans grand succès. Différents médecins, psychiatres ou psychomages se sont pencher sur son cas, sans pour autant parvenir à arranger quoi que ce soit. Au contraire son état s'est à chaque fois un peu plus aggravé, la rendant pour certain de plus en plus dangereuse pour la société._

 _« J'apprécie beaucoup Hermione Granger » nous répond un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. « Néanmoins, je pense qu'elle devrait aujourd'hui être enfermée. Je n'ai absolument rien contre elle, bien au contraire. Mais au vu des grandes choses qu'elle a accomplit dans sa jeunesse, elle est un exemple pour de nombreuses personnes, notamment des plus jeunes. Mais lorsqu'on l'aperçoit ivre morte sur la voie publique, quel exemple donne-t-elle aux adolescents ? »_

 _Des paroles sensées, des arguments justifiées, qu'en sera-t-il de sa future destinée ?_

 _Holga Wayland, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. »_

 _._

Une fois ma lecture achevée, un rictus narquois apparut sur mon visage. Quelle douce vengeance ! Après tant d'années d'emmerdes causées par cette unique fille dans ma vie, je ne pouvais que savourer ce parfum de revanche. La savoir plus bas que terre avait un côté jouissif, et me rendait particulièrement joyeux. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer, et au vu des bonnes nouvelles qui s'enchaînaient, aucun événement ne pouvait entacher ma bonne humeur du jour.

.

 **oOoOo**

.

« Et sinon, quels sont vos rapports avec votre mère ? »

Je retins un ricanement, alors que mon interlocutrice tentait de répondre à ma question. J'étais en tout point le cliché du psychomage de comptoir. Une patiente avachie sur un canapé, moi-même installé sur un fauteuil situé à une distance respectable, un bloc note à la main, quelques dessins griffonnés dessus, et posant des questions toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre ? Cette Janice pouvait tout aussi bien aller se noyer dans l'aquarium de son poisson Squizzie que ma vie n'aurait pas changé d'un poil. Au contraire, elle s'en serait sans doute mieux portée si je n'avais pas à entendre toutes les semaines les jérémiades incessantes de cette mégère dont le conjoint l'avait trompée.

« Et un jour elle m'a confisqué mon ours en peluche sous prétexte que j'avais quinze ans et que je n'avais plus l'âge. Du coup, j'ai foutu le feu à sa voiture pour me venger. »

Je restai sans voix. Folle. Cette femme était complètement cinglée. Dans ce contexte, on pouvait mieux comprendre le point de vue du mari. A sa place, je me serais sans doute barré aussi.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit le fil des pensées de Janice, et le silence s'installa dans le bureau. Miracle ! Une seule parole de plus de la part de la quinquagénaire et c'est moi qui aurait foutu le feu... A la patiente, bien évidemment.

« Entrez ! » lançai-je en adressant un sourire mielleux et hypocrite à Janice.

Mais ce sourire disparut bien vite quand je vis ma secrétaire entrer accompagnée de deux autres personnes. Personnes que je ne connaissais que trop bien et que je n'avais absolument pas envie de voir.

« Monsieur le Ministre ? Monsieur Potter ? » s'étonna ma patiente.

Le regard étonné de Janice se posa ensuite sur moi pour me dévisager.

« Oh Docteur Malefoy, j'ignorai que vous étiez si important pour recevoir de telles visites » Souffla-t-elle émerveillée.

« Eh bien, puisque ces deux personnes sont si... importantes » - ces mots semblèrent m'écorcher la bouche - « nous reprendrons cet entretien la semaine prochaine. Miss Stewart, pourriez-vous donc raccompagner cette charmante jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie ? »

Tandis que ma secrétaire approuvait, Janice gloussa. Un soupir de soulagement menaça de passer les barrières de ma bouche une fois la porte refermée, mais je me ressaisis bien rapidement, préférant m'adresser à mes deux nouveaux interlocuteurs.

« L'usage formel aurait voulu que vous m'informiez de votre venue afin que je puisse prendre les dispositions nécessaires et pouvoir vous accueillir en bonne et due forme. »

« L'usage formel aurait voulu que tu nous salues et que tu nous proposes de nous asseoir au lieu de balancer des conneries en guise de bonjour. »

« Que de vulgarités Potter. Mais venant de toi, ce n'est guère surprenant. »

C'était sans doute l'hôpital se foutant de la charité, mais au vu du regard noir que me lança le balafré, ma réplique valait tous les Gallions du monde entier. Un sourire narquois sur le visage j'invitai les deux protagonistes à s'installer sur le divan, tandis que je prenais place sur mon fauteuil. Pendant un instant, je songeai à leur demander leurs rapports avec leur mère respective. Mais sentant que la plaisanterie ne serait certainement pas appréciée à sa juste valeur, je m'abstins, attendant patiemment que l'un ou l'autre daigne annoncer la raison de leur venue. Ce fut finalement Kingsley Shacklebolt qui prit la parole.

« Au vu du portrait flatteur qui a été fait de vous, j'imagine que vous avez lu le journal de ce matin Monsieur Malefoy. »

Un rictus s'installa sur mon visage.

« Êtes-vous là dans le but de me féliciter ? » demandai-je hypocrite. « La prochaine fois, ne prenez pas la peine de vous déplacer pour si peu. Une carte de vœu aurait pu amplement faire l'affaire. »

« Nous sommes là par rapport à un autre article parut ce matin » répondit le ministre en ignorant ma réplique.

« Oh. » Un silence s'installa. « Granger, n'est-ce pas ? » lançai-je une expression faussement attristée sur le visage. « C'est absolument affligeant ce qui lui arrive. »

Pour la seconde fois, Potter me foudroya du regard.

« Ne me fais pas rire Malefoy ! » répliqua ce dernier avec colère. « Ose me dire que tu ne t'es pas délecté à la vue du tabloïd sur lequel Hermione était représentée ? »

Mais c'est qu'il me connaissait bien le petit fumier !

« Potter, Potter, Potter » commençai-je en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. « Quand comprendras-tu que j'ai changé ? Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant. Ravale donc cette rancœur que tu as à mon égard. »

Si Pansy aurait été là, elle m'aurait sans doute arracher la langue pour dire de telles horreurs. Pour ma part, lancer un discours aussi niais ne me dérangeait pas, au vu de l'expression de fureur qu'affichait Potty en ce moment même. Ainsi donc, même sans l'insulter, j'arrivai à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Intéressant comme perspective !

Le grand héros de tous les temps s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Kingsley l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. De sa voix tranquille, et un léger sourire aux lèvres, il répondit :

« Cela tombe bien que vous ayez changé Monsieur Malefoy dans la mesure où vous allez devenir le psychomage de Miss Granger ! »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le cabinet, le temps que mon cerveau ait assimilé toutes les informations. Pourtant, j'avais beau me répéter inlassablement les paroles du Ministre de la Magie, je n'en comprenais toujours pas le sens. Potter, dont l'expression furieuse s'était transformée en un sourire moqueur, lança avec sarcasme :

« Alors Malefoy ? Plus rien à redire ? »

Je les regardai alternativement, avant de finalement éclater de rire.

« Non...Mais Sérieu... Sérieusement ? » hoquetai-je entre deux rires.

« Nous sommes on ne peut plus sérieux » rétorqua le Shacklebolt avec calme.

Et là, mon rire se coupa net.

« Hors de question ! »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Malefoy » menaça Potter d'une voix ferme.

« Je... Je... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas » inventai-je rapidement. « Mais... »

« Mais ? »

Je me creusais les méninges, afin de me sortir de ce mauvais pas, et à tout prix éviter Granger. Cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout m'agaçait prodigieusement. Et je l'avais déjà beaucoup trop supportée pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde l'avoir à nouveau en face de moi. Par miracle, la solution vient d'elle-même.

« Croyez bien que cela m'attriste, mais il est impossible pour un psychomage de traiter le cas d'une patiente que l'on connaît déjà. »

« Les meilleurs spécialistes de l'Angleterre se sont penchés sur son histoire, mais ont lamentablement échoué il s'agissait de parfaits inconnus pour Miss Granger. »

« Peut-être que Granger est un cas désespéré » proposai-je avec philosophie. « Si les meilleurs s'y sont essayés et ne sont pas parvenus à améliorer son état, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire. »

Je me retins de lancer un clin d'œil à Potter qui semblait sur le point de me bondir dessus. A la place, je gardais mon air impassible et professionnel.

« A vrai dire, il reste encore un spécialiste, considéré comme excellent dans la profession, que Miss Granger n'a pas encore consulté. »

« Ah oui ? »

Le même sourire éclaira les deux visages de mes interlocuteurs.

« C'est un portrait très flatteur que tu as eu là, Malefoy » commenta simplement Potter en désignant le journal toujours posé sur le bureau.

Un rire jaune s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Quels mots ne comprenez-vous pas lorsque je dis qu'il m'est impossible de traiter le cas d'une patiente que je connais ? »

« Nous comprenons parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire Monsieur Malefoy. »

Je fis un léger signe de tête en direction du Ministre de la Magie en signe de reconnaissance.

« Néanmoins, la situation n'étant pas anodine, nous avons pris les dispositions nécessaires afin que ce ne soit plus un problème. »

Le léger sourire qui éclairait mon visage disparut de mon visage. Où voulaient-ils en venir ?

« Quand vous dîtes des dispositions ? »

« Nous avons pris rendez-vous avec le professeur Naivius... » reprit Kingsley avec cette voix toujours aussi calme.

« Tu dois bien le connaître. Après tout, il s'agit de ton supérieur non ? » lança Potter sarcastique.

Les traits de mon visage de déformèrent. Mon expression auparavant impassible se transforma pour devenir de plus en plus horrifié. Putain, dans quoi ils m'avaient embarqué ?

« Naivius accueillera dès demain Hermione au sein de son institut. Il pense que le fait de l'isoler pourra être bénéfique afin qu'un travail puisse être fait. » enchaîna Potter en parlant très lentement.

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Potter » lançai-je avec mauvaise humeur. « Pour l'instant je suis. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est le rapport qu'il y a avec moi ! »

« Des psychomages qui lui étaient inconnus ont échoués. Et comme vous l'avez dit Monsieur Malefoy, le cas de Miss Granger est désespérée. Vous comprenez où nous voulons en venir ? »

« Aussi clair que un et un font quarante-deux. » répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Le sourire de Shacklebolt s'agrandit.

« Bien. Puisque cette affaire est réglée, nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée Monsieur Malefoy. »

Je restai un instant interdit face aux paroles du sorcier. Avant que mes deux interlocuteurs ne franchissent la porte, un élan de lucidité me traversa.

« Attendez une minute. »

Ils se stoppèrent, tous deux étonnés.

« Rien ne m'oblige à accepter ! »

« On te l'a déjà dit Malefoy, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! » répondit Potter avec lassitude.

« Et de quel droit m'imposez-vous ce choix ? Après tout, un psychomage a parfaitement le droit de refuser une patiente, s'il ne se sent pas capable de l'aider. »

« Alors à ce moment là, cela prouvera juste que tu n'es pas aussi bon que tout le monde le pense. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Et crois-moi Malefoy, je me ferais un plaisir de l'annoncer au Monde Sorcier. »

« Serait-ce une menace ? »

Le balafré fit mine de réfléchir.

« Imagine donc : un bel article dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Un article rédigé par mes soins bien évidemment » commença-t-il un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. « Que penseront les autres quand ils verront que tu as refusé le cas d'une patiente dans le besoin ? Une héroïne de guerre qui plus est. Les esprits vont s'échauffer. »

« Ils penseront simplement que je suis assez humble pour savoir où sont mes limites. »

« Ou alors » contra le binoclard « ils penseront que tu n'es pas celui qu'ils croyaient. Tu sais ce type absolument charmant, fou amoureux de son métier, et toujours prêt à aider les autres. Peut-être même qu'ils sauront que tout ce que tu as fait a présent n'était que mascarade, voire même un jeu pour les duper. »

« Comment pourront-ils penser ça pour un simple refus de ma part ? » rétorquai-je amèrement.

« Hermione Granger, haïe par ton ancien Maître, torturée par ta chère tante, traitée comme une moins que rien par ton adorable papa, mais plus encore insultée par ton illustre personne. Dois-je continuer ou bien cela te suffit-il ? »

Je ne répondis rien me contentant de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Tandis que mon ennemi éclatait de rire, Kingsley reprit la parole :

« Transmettez donc mes amitiés à Miss Granger. »

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de mon cabinet, suivit de Potter toujours hilare. Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge, tandis que je logeai ma tête dans le creux de mes mains. Bordel, même à moitié morte, cette garce ne me créait que des emmerdes... Mais serment de Drago Malefoy, elle allait en payer le prix !

.

 **oOoOo**

 **Bon, en résumé, un Drago pas si gentil que ça. Une Granger dépressive et un peu dépravée... De quoi donner un cocktail explosif non ?**

 **Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ? *siffle* :P**

 **See you soon**

 **Sybou'**


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Diclamer... :** L'univers, ainsi que les différents personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination :)

 **Titre de la fiction :** Grain de Folie

 **Résumé de la fiction :** « Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger va mal. Très mal même. Mais bordel, pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on vient demander de l'aide alors que j'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre d'elle ? »

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Par où commencer ? Déjà, merci merci merci pour vos premières reviews qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce second chapitre.

Bon, pour tout avouer, avant même de l'écrire, je n'ai pas aimé ce chapitre. Mais c'est un chapitre nécessaire... Alors il faut bien faire avec. Je pense ne m'en être pas trop mal sortie. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture :D

Sybou'

 **oOoOo**

Chapitre 2 : Parce qu'à la première séance, on ne parle jamais.

.

* * *

 _« Attendre, espérer... Le silence... si dure torture, si grande blessure. »_

 _Sophie Prad_

* * *

.

« Et là dans son rêve elle se retrouve dans un Magicobus rempli de poules. Le chef des poules se transforme en son mec. Et là, comme si c'est la chose la plus normale du monde, il lui demande de déplumer tous les poulets parce que ça l'excite, et que c'est une condition non négociable si elle veut s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Glauque. »

« Comment elle savait que c'était le chef des poules ? Il était plus gros que les autres ? »

« Sait pas. Il portait p'tet une couronne » répondis-je pensif.

Les visages de mes deux meilleurs amis approuvèrent comme si ma réponse était sérieusement à envisager. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. De ma patiente ou de mes amis, on pouvait réellement se demander qui était atteint psychologiquement parlant.

« Schizophrénie avec délire mégalomaniaque » s'entraîna Pansy d'un ton enjoué, interrompant le silence qui s'était installé.

Le sourire déjà présent sur mon visage, s'étira un peu plus.

« Loupé. Personnalité dépendante. Tout ce que son mari lui demande, elle le fait par peur du rejet et de l'abandon. »

Pansy fit la moue, déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé le bon diagnostic. Puis elle plissa des yeux en me fixant.

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu faire un excellent psychomage si tu n'enfreignais pas autant de règles dans ton boulot. »

Je fis mine d'être offusqué.

« Quelles règles ? »

« Le secret professionnel. » Elle leva son index. « Le fait que tu couches avec certaines de tes patientes. » Elle leva son majeur. « Le fait que tu juges en permanence. » Elle redressa un troisième doigt. « Ou que tu les considères comme complètement fous, ce qui certes n'est pas faux, mais n'est pas autorisé par ta profession. » Elle leva son dernier doigt. « Je continue où ça te suffit comme réponse ? ».

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus narquois. Rictus qui disparut très rapidement en entendant la réponse de Blaise Zabini, qui arborait un sourire innocent.

« Au moins, on est sûr qu'il ne mettra pas Granger dans son lit. »

Pansy éclata de rire, tandis que je grognai. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du en parler à mes deux prétendus meilleurs amis. Des amis sont compréhensifs, compatissants. Malheureusement, ces deux-là étaient issus de Serpentard. Et dans la maison des vert et argent, le gnangnan et les bons sentiments n'avaient pas leur place. Alors, au lieu de ça, j'avais eu droit à des ricanements moqueurs et un « Bien fait ! » bien senti de la part de Pansy.

« Quoique. Maintenant qu'on connaît son côté dépravé, peut-être que Drago va céder. Après tout, on sait tous que tu es attiré par les filles ayant un côté sombre. »

J'observai ma meilleure amie, une expression choquée sur le visage. Était-ce réellement Pansy Parkinson qui venait de dire ça ?

« Même pas en rêve. Des dents de castor et des cheveux pire qu'un épouvantail, on ne peut pas passer outre. »

« N'oublions pas que c'est aussi une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » ajouta Blaise.

« Quel rapport ? Que tu te tapes une cruche ou un prix Nobel, on s'en balance non ? Tant que tu prends ton pied. » répliqua Pansy avec philosophie.

« Non mais imagine-toi Pansy. Après quelques séances de thérapie, l'ambiance devient torride et électrisante. Au bout du compte, Drago finit par la prendre sur son lit d'hôpital. Et les seuls mots excitants qu'elle pourrait lui sortir c'est : « Très récemment, j'ai appris pourquoi cette position s'appelle le missionnaire. En fait, en 1438, durant la guerre de cent ans, qui, pour anecdote, a en fait duré cent-seize ans... ».»

Pansy fut prise d'un tel fou rire, qu'elle dut s'éventer le visage avec ses mains pour essayer de se calmer.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou vomir après ce que tu viens de dire » commentai-je dégoûté. Mais mes yeux rieurs me trahissaient.

Aucun doute là-dessus, mes amis avaient raison. Granger ne serait sans doute plus la même personne que pendant nos années Poudlard. Pourtant, je redoutais notre prochaine rencontre.

« N'empêche, je savais que Potter était idiot. Mais à ce point ? Il va finir par détrôner Crabbe et Goyle » lança Pansy, une fois remise de ses émotions.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tout le monde sait à quel point tu la détestes. Alors te demander de devenir son psychomage et de l'aider à remonter la pente, c'est assez... »

« Stupide ? Vraiment idiot ? Complètement con ? » Proposa Blaise en allumant une cigarette.

« ...Insensé » Termina-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin. « On se demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête ! »

« Il le fait pour m'emmerder » râlai-je.

Tous deux froncèrent des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

« Face à la situation, deux choix sont possibles. Soit j'aide Granger, qui ira forcément mieux puisque je suis le meilleur. Soit je ne l'aide pas et révèle donc ma véritable personnalité au monde magique. Granger sera certes au fond du trou, mais les sorciers comprendront alors que je les ai dupés. »

« Dans tous les cas, il sera content de l'issue finale » comprit Pansy.

« Exact. C'est tout bénef' pour lui. »

« Alors quelle ligne de conduite vas-tu adopter ? Tu vas aider Granger-Je-Suis-Dépressive à s'en sortir ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

« Tu plaisantes ? Plutôt crever que de l'aider ! A la limite, si elle veut se pendre pendant nos séances, je peux faire l'effort de lui faire le nœud de la corde. »

Tandis que Blaise éclatait de rire, ma meilleure amie m'observa amusée.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que le grand Drago Malefoy, cruel et méprisant, fera son grand retour ? »

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas non plus... »

« Il faudra pourtant que tu fasses un choix. »

« Ou alors, il faudra simplement que je me montre plus intelligent que tout le monde. Ce qui en soi ne sera pas très difficile, puisque c'est déjà le cas. »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par mon arrogance. Mais un très léger sourire trahissait le fond de sa pensée.

« Nous pouvons donc dire que ses chances de survie sont amoindries ? »

« A vrai dire, quasiment nulles » rectifiai-je.

Deux sourires identiques au mien apparurent sur leur visage, signe qu'ils approuvaient mon plan infaillible. Il ne restait plus qu'à me souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite... Quoique... Elle en aurait certainement bien plus besoin que moi.

.

 **oOoOo**

.

« Docteur Malefoy ? Docteur ? Attendez-moi ! » m'interpella une voix féminine.

A l'entente de mon nom, j'accélérai le pas pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'infirmière qui accourait vers moi. Ma journée s'annonçait déjà mauvaise, il était donc inutile d'en rajouter une couche avec une urgence de pacotille parce qu'un patient aurait tenté de se suicider en mangeant un yoghourt périmé. Manque de chance, l'infirmière me rattrapa avant que je n'eus le temps d'ouvrir la porte de mon bureau.

« Un peu plus Docteur Malefoy et j'aurais pu croire que vous ne vouliez pas me voir » lança l'infirmière avec un grand sourire.

Non, vraiment ?

« Oh Miranda, vous savez bien que je vous adore » répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

Elle gloussa comme une dinde, et je me félicitai intérieurement de mon jeu d'acteur.

« J'ai un message de la part du professeur Naivius. »

Finalement, la journée ne pouvait pas s'annoncer pire. Constatant que j'attendais le fameux message, elle compléta :

« Il vous attend dans cinq minutes devant la chambre 306 du bâtiment C. Il m'a dit que c'était très important. »

Je hochai la tête signe que j'avais compris et me dirigeai vers le fameux rendez-vous, sans prendre la peine de remercier mon interlocutrice. Le bâtiment C était réservé aux cas les plus graves. Finalement, peut-être que l'un de ces patients s'était décidé à manger ce fameux porridge et s'était étouffé avec. Peut-être même qu'avec de la chance, il en resterait pour en glisser un peu dans le repas de Granger. Amusé par ma propre réflexion, je grimpai les escaliers et arrivai bien vite au point indiqué.

Le vieux professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Posté dans le couloir, je coulai un regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre 306 pour voir à quoi je devais m'attendre. Mais aucun cadavre ne gisait à l'intérieur. Le spectacle était tout autre, et je dus plissé les yeux afin de regarder le décor qui se présentait devant moi.

Les volets étaient à moitié tirés, laissant la pièce dans la pénombre. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil me permirent de voir la silhouette recroquevillée sur une chaise en bois, à l'angle de la chambre. Son visage était creusé et des cheveux emmêlés tombaient en cascade tout autour. Bien que la pièce soit sombre, je pus sans mal apercevoir les immenses cernes sous deux yeux qui fixaient obstinément un point dans le vide. Je baissai mon regard pour fixer ses bras, qui entouraient ses genoux : maigres et couverts de cicatrices.

Je ne pus retenir un frisson.

« Cela fait froid dans le dos, n'est-ce pas ? » intervint une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Le directeur de l'institut se posta à mes côtés, mais je ne le regardai pas préférant observer - et me délecter - du spectacle que nous offrait Hermione Granger.

« Miss Granger est arrivé cette nuit » m'informa-t-il.

« Ne devait-elle pas arriver ce matin ? »

« Des cauchemars, une crise de panique. En bref, ses proches ont préféré la transférer cette nuit de manière à ce qu'elle soit gérée le plus vite possible par une équipe compétente. »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, et un silence s'installa me permettant d'assimiler l'ampleur de l'affaire Hermione Granger. Au fil des années, j'avais compris que l'état de l'ancienne Gryffondor était déplorable. Mais j'avais visiblement sous-estimer sa situation. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose pour moi : il serait d'autant plus facile pour moi de la briser.

« Il est absolument navrant de voir cette jeune fille qui a tant fait pour nous, dans un état aussi... lamentable. »

« Navrant, en effet » répétai-je un air faussement désolé sur le visage.

« Les infirmières m'ont donné un bref compte-rendu depuis que Miss Granger est arrivé au sein de Herps'Tinae. Dans la mesure où vous êtes son futur psychomage, vous êtes en mesure de connaître ses informations. »

La grimace qui menaçait d'apparaître sur mon visage se transforma en sourire poli, et j'écoutai attentivement ce qu'il voulait me dire. Après tout, l'un de ces renseignements pouvait peut-être m'aider à l'achever.

« Elle n'a pas émis une seule parole depuis son arrivée dans cette chambre. Elle a posé ses affaires sur le lit, a déplacé la chaise dans l'angle, s'est assise et n'a plus bougé depuis. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle reste au même endroit continuellement ? Mais pour manger ? Pour faire un brin de toilette ? »

« C'est bien simple, elle n'a pas touché ni son petit-déjeuner, ni le repas qui lui a été apporté dans la nuit. Elle ne s'est levée qu'une fois pour aller aux toilettes, vers cinq heures du matin, mais depuis elle n'a pas bougé » intervint une infirmière qui avait entendu ma question.

Le professeur Naivius remercia l'aide-soignante pour les précisions, puis se retourna vers moi.

« L'état de Miss Granger est plus critique que nous ne le pensions tous Monsieur Malefoy. C'est pourquoi, il est absolument nécessaire de s'occuper de cette jeune fille en priorité. Et ce, dès aujourd'hui. »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, tout en observant la jeune fille toujours recroquevillée.

Minute.

« Euh, professeur ? Venez-vous de dire aujourd'hui ? »

« Tout à fait. Y-a-t-il un problème ? »

« Eh bien, normalement, nous laissons toujours quelques jours aux patients afin qu'ils s'acclimatent à leur nouvel environnement, avant de commencer les thérapies. »

« Mon cher Drago - vous permettez que je vous appelle Drago ? »

« Absolument pas » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

Le professeur Naivius m'observa curieux. Visiblement, il n'avait pas entendu ma réplique, et c'était tant mieux.

« Je disais, bien sûr professeur » répondis-je hypocritement à sa question muette.

Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage tandis qu'il poursuivait.

« Les patients que nous accueillons habituellement ne sont pas aussi « critiques » que le cas de Miss Granger. Nous ne pouvons donc pas gérer cette patiente de la même façon que tous les autres. »

« Mais... »

« Nous devons nous occuper du cas de cette demoiselle le plus rapidement possible. » coupa-t-il sans écouter la moindre de mes protestations. « Sans quoi, j'ai bien peur qu'elle se laisse mourir à petit feu. Et vous comme moi ne désirez pas une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

S'il savait.

« Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue Monsieur. » repris-je avec calme. « Mais je n'ai malheureusement aucun créneau horaire de libre pour aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai fait le nécessaire pour annuler votre groupe de paroles avec les alcooliques anonymes. »

Bordel. Et moi qui avait prévu de m'amuser un peu en apportant du champagne pour fêter mon augmentation inexistante.

« Je... » protestai-je.

« Me tromperais-je en affirmant que vous essayez de vous défiler ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » mentis-je avec aplomb. « C'est juste que... »

« Alors c'est parfait » m'interrompit le directeur. « Écoutez Monsieur Malefoy, je connais votre histoire avec cette jeune femme, et je sais pourquoi vous essayez à tout prix de retarder cette rencontre. »

Finalement, mon plan n'allait pas être de la tarte. Si mon propre supérieur commençait à douter de moi - alors que ce dit supérieur était plus idiot que Gilderoy Lockart - j'étais fichu. Complètement, totalement fichu. Je fermai les yeux, tandis que Naivius posa une main sur mon épaule. Allait-il me sermonner ? Mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis sur son visage autre chose que de la sévérité. Non, il s'agissait de compassion.

« Drago, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Je sais qu'elle ne connaît pas votre véritable personnalité, mais plutôt ce garçon froid et méprisant que vous étiez dans vos jeunes années Poudlard. Mais je crois en vous. Je sais que vous êtes la bonne personne pour la soigner. Et vous saurez gagner sa confiance en lui montrant que vous n'êtes plus la même personne. Miss Granger est une personne intelligente. Elle saura voir qui vous êtes réellement. »

Je ne répondis rien à son discours, choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Était-il donc encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais ? Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres.

« Êtes-vous rassuré Monsieur Malefoy ? »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, mon sourire hypocrite toujours ancré au visage.

« Vous avez toujours su trouver les mots... » lançai-je moqueur.

Il dut interpréter cela comme un compliment, puisqu'une légère rougeur apparut sur son visage. Il balbutia quelques remerciements avant de s'éloigner, me laissant de nouveau seul. Un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, tandis que je reportai mon regard sur la jeune femme. Finalement, notre première rencontre se ferait plus tôt que prévu. Mais était-ce réellement une mauvaise chose ?

.

 **oOoOo**

.

« Docteur ? Puis-je faire entrer Miss Granger ? » demanda Miranda.

Assis à mon bureau, je redressai la tête et pris une profonde inspiration. Puis j'approuvai d'un signe de tête, en direction de l'infirmière. Cette dernière sortit alors du bureau et revint quelques minutes après avec ma prochaine patiente. Elle traînait des pieds et gardait un regard fixé sur le sol.

« Ce sera tout Miranda. » remerciai-je tout en fixant Granger.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à mon ancienne ennemie pour reconnaître ma voix. Elle redressa la tête comme un boulet de canon pour me fixer. Tandis que j'affichai un sourire narquois, celle-ci ouvrit la bouche sous le choc et ses yeux semblèrent lancer des éclairs. Une chose semblait certaine : elle me détestait toujours autant. Et je ne pus qu'en être ravi. Mais sa réaction ne dura que très peu de temps. Son visage redevint très vite impassible, et ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau pour s'ancrer dans le sol.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter Granger, tu me connais déjà. »

Je n'eus droit à aucune réponse. Seules ses mains effectuèrent un léger mouvement, en se serrant puis se dénouant. Mon sourire s'élargit. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler ? Très bien. Dans ce cas là, il ne me restait plus qu'à voir jusqu'à quand elle pouvait tenir.

« Moi aussi je suis absolument ravi de te revoir. Je t'en prie, va donc t'asseoir. »

Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Un verre ? » tentai-je. « Il paraît que tu aimes le Whisky-Pur-Feu désormais. »

Je ricanai de ma private joke. Mais cela ne sembla pas l'atteindre. Encore une fois, elle ne réagit pas et resta à sa place.

« Pas très esthétique toutes ces cicatrices, tu n'as certainement pas du lire le livre adéquat pour réussir une bonne scarification. »

Silence.

« Et tes cheveux, Merlin. Avant ils ressemblaient déjà à un épouvantail. Mais maintenant ? On dirait presque un balai à serpillière. »

Toujours rien.

« Bon Granger. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'être là. Et pour ne rien te cacher, moi non plus. Mais si tu ne parles pas, on sera amener à se voir très souvent. Et bordel, si je pouvais m'en passer, ça m'arrangerait. »

Que dalle.

« Tu sais que tu ne dises rien ou pas, je suis quand même payé. »

Nada.

« Et en plus, ce sont tes deux p'tits copains Potter et Weasmoche qui me payent. Weasley n'a déjà pas beaucoup d'argent, ce n'est pas un grand service que tu lui rends. »

Le calme plat.

« Granger ? »

…

« Si seulement ton silence était signe de mort. »

…

« Plus vite tu parleras, plus vite tu t'en iras. »

…

« Si tu ne parles pas, juste pour me pourrir la vie, sache que ça ne fonctionne pas. »

…

« Si tu penses que je vais m'arrêter de parler à un moment, sache que tu te trompes lourdement. J'aime entendre le son de ma propre voix. »

…

« Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? »

…

« Granger ? »

…

« Je vois. »

…

« Est-ce que tu comprends au moins quand je te parle ? » articulai-je très lentement. « Hoche la tête pour voir. Lentement. Très len-te-ment. »

Sans succès.

« Bon, eh bien Granger, je vais commencer la thérapie sans toi puisque tu as décidé de bouder. »

…

« Pourquoi ne te rends-tu plus dans la salle de bain ? Tu as peur de croiser un miroir ? »

A nouveau, je ricanai de ma propre blague.

« En même temps, cela peut se comprendre. Tu ferais faire des cauchemars à Tu-Sais-Qui lui même. »

…

Et le reste de la séance se déroula ainsi. Tandis que j'envoyais des piques, elle restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur le sol, et ne répondait rien. Elle n'avait aucune réaction, et ça commençait sérieusement à en devenir agaçant.

« Docteur Malefoy ? La séance est terminée. » m'annonça l'infirmière.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers Granger étonnée.

« Vous savez Miss Granger, vous aviez le droit de vous asseoir. »

Mais à nouveau, la brune garda le silence et se contenta de suivre l'infirmière hors de la salle. Mais avant de franchir la porte, elle redressa la tête pour me regarder une dernière fois. Un regard rempli de haine qui ne put que me rendre joyeux.

« Oh, et Docteur ? »

« Oui Miranda ? »

« N'oubliez pas de remplir la fiche du compte-rendu. Je l'ai posé sur votre bureau. » m'informa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle sortit ensuite rapidement, et je saisis le parchemin. A la fin de chaque séance, il était nécessaire de remplir cette fiche de renseignement, afin d'évaluer les problèmes et progrès des patients. Concernant Granger, ses progrès s'élevaient à... zéro. Quant à ses problèmes, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour que je puisse les lister. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne serait jamais réglé.

.

 **oOoOo**

 **Et voilà pour ce second chapitre.**

 **Oui je sais, Drago est un être abject. Mais je vous l'avais dit. Pendant un petit moment, il ne sera pas tendre. Loin de là.**

 **Quant à Hermione, pour l'instant, elle paraît faible et sans défense, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne durera pas.**

 **Une petite review pour me donner votre avis *siffle***

 **A dans deux semaines.**

 **See you soon**

 **Sybou'**

 **oOoOo**

.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 _mama :_ Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait grandement plaisir. Comme tu as pu le voir pour l'instant Hermione se laisse faire. Mais c'est nécessaire. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Drago son psy qu'elle va tout de suite aller mieux et se défendre. Mais ça ne durera pas, ne t'en fais pas. Bisous bisous, et à bientôt ;)

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclamer... :** L'univers, ainsi que les différents personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination :)

 **Titre de la fiction :** Grain de Folie

 **Résumé de la fiction :** « Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger va mal. Très mal même. Mais bordel, pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on vient demander de l'aide alors que j'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre d'elle ? »

 **Rating :** T, langage vulgaire et scènes violentes sont à prévoir.

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Non non, ce n'est pas une blague. Me revoilà après cet immense retard. M'imposer un rythme de publication n'était pas franchement une bonne idée pour mon année de concours de professeur des écoles... Alors milles excuses ! Mais là c'est les vacances, je m'accorde un repos bien mérité pour revenir à mon plaisir à moi : écrire.

Avant que j'oublie, joyeux noël en retard. J'espère que vous avez tous été gâtés par le papa noël et que vous avez bien mangé. Moi j'ai eu un abonnement d'un an à my little box. Je suis trop contente. Je vais avoir pleins de vernis. Je me rend compte que ça fait de moi de quelqu'un de très superficiel mais des vernis quoi *-*

Bon je parle je parle. Mais si vous êtes là, ce n'est certainement pas pour m'entendre déblatérer mais pour le chapitre. Une dernière petite chose, juste avant : merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Elles sont toutes super adorables. Je ne me lasse pas de les relire. Merci merci, et bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas ;)

Sybou'

.

 **oOoOo**

.

Chapitre 3 : Parce qu'il vaut mieux préférer la haine à l'indifférence

.

* * *

 _« La haine fait couler beaucoup d'encre... Loin d'être innocente, elle laisse derrière son passage blessures et conséquences.»_

* * *

 _._

« Est-ce que vous connaissez la raison de votre présence ici Monsieur Malefoy ? »

J'étouffai un grognement et levai les yeux au ciel. Fumer. J'avais envie de fumer. Et non pas de me retrouver dans un bureau à sept heures du matin, pour écouter mon supérieur me faire la morale. Parce que oui, je connaissais les raisons de ma présence ici. Ou du moins, je m'en doutais.

« Cela fait un mois que vous travaillez avec Miss Granger, et aucun changement n'a eu lieu » me reprocha le professeur Naivius.

Á nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Après tout, il devrait plutôt me remercier. Le nombre de gallions tombant sur son compte tous les mois, n'en était que plus élevé.

« Si je puis me permettre Monsieur » répondis-je avec politesse, « vous ne connaissez que peu le cas de Miss Granger. Les changements qui ont eu lieu sont certes peu visibles, mais sont bel et bien présents. »

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. J'avais progressé avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je me rapprochai de mon but personnel : elle dépérissait à petit feu.

« Vraiment ? Et quels sont ses progrès ? » me demanda mon supérieur avec sévérité.

Je ne répondis rien. Comment lui faire part de son évolution, alors que celle-ci n'allait pas dans le sens que le souhaitait le vieux.

« Il semblerait que je ne me trompe pas » commenta-t-il. « Que cette jeune fille se trouve dans le même état qu'à son arrivée. Cela expliquerait sans doute votre manque de professionnalisme en ne remplissant aucun compte rendu à son sujet, et ce depuis ses premiers entretiens avec vous. »

Finalement, il ne semblait pas si idiot que je le pensais. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que son intelligence égalait la mienne. Avec un sourire légèrement coupable qui en convaincrait plus d'un, je dis :

« C'est simplement que je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur l'état d'Hermione. »

Il fut surpris par ma réponse, tandis que je réprimai une grimace, en me promettant de me brosser les dents une dizaine de fois pour avoir prononcer le prénom de cette horripilante Gryffondor.

« Que voulez-vous dire Drago ? »

Un fin sourire vint éclairer mon visage. S'il m'appelait par mon prénom, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait abandonné le ton formel et cherchait à réellement comprendre la situation. C'est à partir de ce moment là que mon talent d'acteur entrait en jeu.

« Ses progrès sont difficilement perceptibles parce qu'ils sont visibles uniquement avec les yeux. Et j'ai sans doute peur d'écrire des bêtises la concernant. Je noterai quoi que ce soit sur elle lorsqu'elle aura décider de sortir de son mutisme. »

« Drago... »

« Non, laissez-moi terminer. » coupai-je. « Vous me connaissez professeur. Le sort de mes patients est sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi, et je veux les comprendre au maximum afin de ne pas me tromper sur le diagnostic. Malheureusement, je parviens à les connaître avec des échanges verbaux. Je ne fais pas encore assez confiance à mes observations comportementales pour émettre le moindre pronostic concernant Granger. »

Je feignis à la perfection une expression coupable.

« Je comprend tout à fait votre point de vue Drago... »

Et voilà. Aussi simple qu'un jeu d'enfant.

« … Mais … »

Et merde.

« Il est incompréhensible au vu des exploits que vous avez déjà réalisés que l'état de Miss Granger ne se soit pas amélioré. »

« Professeur, Hermione Granger n'est pas une patiente comme une autre » commentai-je mollement.

« Et c'est bien pour cela que je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui. Sa non-progression commence à faire jaser et je commence à croire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous faire travailler sur ce cas. »

Je restai interloqué par ses paroles. Sérieusement ? Il était en train de me dire ce que je n'avais pas cessé de lui répéter durant ces quatre semaines.

« Je vous avais prévenu pourtant Monsieur. Notre passé commun m'empêche de faire correctement mon travail. »

« Je crois que vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir Monsieur Malefoy. »

Le fait qu'il recommence à m'appeler par mon nom de famille ne pouvait être que mauvais signe.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'êtes visiblement pas capable de mettre de côté votre passé avec la jeune Hermione Granger. Et cette attitude tout sauf professionnelle n'est pas acceptable au sein de l'institut Herps'Tinae. »

Un juron menaça de s'échapper de mes lèvres, mais je me retins de justesse. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration avant de m'adresser de nouveau à mon interlocuteur.

« Est-ce un renvoi professeur ? »

« Tout dépend de vous Monsieur Malefoy, et de votre attitude envers Miss Granger. »

« Qui vous dit que je suis en cause dans cette histoire ? » répliquai-je perdant patience.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Hermione Granger n'a fait que me pourrir la vie depuis la première fois que l'on s'est vu. Pourquoi serais-je en cause alors que son objectif est certainement de me causer encore et toujours du tort. »

« Je pense que cette jeune fille peut être digne de confiance au vu de ses exploits. »

Un rire jaune s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Son état de santé est très critique, et elle est certainement au bord de la folie, mais ses actes et paroles ont plus de crédits que moi ? »

« Á qui est-ce que je parle au juste ? Á ce jeune homme ayant obtenu son diplôme de psychomagie avec les félicitations ou bien à cet adolescent suivant les traces de son père et de son maître ? »

Je lui lançai un regard glacial tandis que mes doigts se rapprochèrent dangereusement de l'emplacement de ma baguette dans ma robe de sorcier. Il méritait sans aucun doute de crever pour m'avoir mis dans une telle colère.

« Drago … »

Ah, tiens, on en revenait aux familiarités ?

« Je suis l'un des premiers à vous avoir soutenu, à proclamer haut et fort au monde sorcier que vous étiez quelqu'un de bon et d'honnête. Mais au vu de la tournure des événements, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur, si le monde sorcier n'a pas fait une erreur en vous laissant une seconde chance.»

Un silence s'installa. Il serait tellement facile de l'achever par un simple coup de baguette.

« Prouvez moi que j'ai tort ! Prouvez moi que vous êtes en mesure d'aider Hermione Granger ! »

« Il en va de ma place au sein de l'institut, n'est-ce pas ? » répondis-je difficilement.

Le regard sévère du directeur se planta dans mes prunelles grises, et d'une voix froide et lente il répondit :

« Il en va de votre place au sein du monde magique. »

.

 **oOoOo**

.

« Je vais l'assassiner. »

Mes deux meilleurs amis soufflèrent bruyamment, tandis que je leur lançai un regard d'incompréhension. Répondant à ma question muette, Blaise dit :

« Ça fait un mois que tu nous parles de Granger et de tes envies de meurtre. On finit par s'y habituer et même s'en lasser. »

Je grognai tandis que j'allumai une énième cigarette.

« Cette fois, il ne s'agit pas d'elle » lançai-je, de la fumée sortant de ma bouche.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers moi surpris.

« Croyez-moi, en ce moment, Granger est d'une bien meilleure compagnie que Naivius. »

Leurs yeux se firent aussi ronds que des cognards et j'entrepris d'expliquer notre entrevue du matin. Ses menaces, ses soupçons à mon égard, tout ce à quoi j'avais eu droit pendant cet entretien professionnel.

« J'ai toujours pensé que Naivius était un crétin », commenta Pansy.

« Tu penses qu'il est devenu plus lucide et a compris le jeu de Drago ? » demanda mon meilleur ami en sirotant son whisky-pur-feu.

« Non. Je pense qu'il s'agit toujours d'un crétin. »

Un sourire franc s'étala sur nos visages.

« Un crétin qui a tout de même le pouvoir de me virer et de me discréditer auprès de tout le gratin du ministère. Déjà que Potty et sa bande ne me portent pas dans leur cœur, j'aimerais autant éviter cette situation » marmonnai-je, perdant mon sourire.

« Oui mais un crétin facilement manipulable puisqu'il ne voit que ses intérêts en jeu » répondit ma meilleure amie tout sourire.

J'échangeai un regard confus avec Blaise, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas plus que moi les paroles de Pansy.

« Bordel Pansy, tu nous expliques ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Et moi qui croyais que c'était toi l'expert » se moqua mon amie. « En bref, Naivius a seulement émit des doutes concernant Drago parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. C'est sa place qui est en jeu. Pas celle de Drago. »

« Je pige toujours que dalle », se renfrogna Blaise.

« Il a accueillit Granger au sein de son institut parce qu'il sait que tout le monde a échoué à la guérir. Imaginez-vous la publicité pour son institut en parvenant à soigner un cas des plus désespérés. »

« Techniquement, ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe de Granger, mais moi » grommelai-je.

« Oui, mais tu es sous son autorité. En menaçant de te renvoyer et te compromettre, il sait que ça t'obligera à faire des efforts supplémentaires concernant la Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Je fais déjà des efforts » m'exclamai-je.

Pansy leva un sourcil, moqueuse.

« Il est vrai que simple fait qu'elle ne soit pas morte est déjà un grand progrès ».

« Ou une grande déception, selon les points de vue », ajouta Blaise moqueur.

Un fin sourire éclaira mon visage.

« Il a tout de même été suffisamment intelligent pour percer Drago à jour » lança Blaise me faisant grogner.

« Il est surtout suffisamment intelligent pour préserver ses intérêts et avoir un coup d'avance si la suite des événements ne se déroule pas comme il l'avait prévu. »

« En m'accusant » grommelai-je.

« Si tu venais à échouer, la mauvaise publicité retomberait sur toi et non sur l'institut Herps'. C'est tout bénef' pour lui ! » approuva ma meilleure amie, une expression désolée sur le visage.

« Qui aurait cru que des personnes aussi mauvaises puissent devenir psychomages » commentai-je.

Mes deux amis m'observèrent, sourcils levés.

« Enfin, à part moi », répondis-je en souriant.

Blaise éclata de rire puis commenta :

« Finalement, il n'est pas un aussi grand crétin que tu le penses, Pansy. »

Á mon plus grand étonnement, ce fut au tour de ma meilleure amie de rire. Elle répondit simplement :

« Oh que si. Je pense qu'il faut être particulièrement stupide pour s'opposer à un Malefoy. N'ai-je pas raison ? » interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

De mon point de vue, Pansy avait très souvent raison. Et encore une fois, c'était bel et bien le cas.

.

 **oOoOo**

.

Je reboutonnai ma chemise tandis que ma patiente approcha ses lèvres de mon cou pour y déposer une pléiade de baisers.

« Mon mari vous remercie » souffla-t-elle en glissant ses mains bien plus bas que mon torse. « Il me trouve de bien meilleure humeur après nos séances de thérapie. »

Un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres et je récupérai ses mains pour l'éloigner avant que l'irréparable ne se produise une nouvelle fois. Elle tenta une nouvelle approche, mais je la gardai à distance. Me mettre dans une posture des plus compromettantes n'était pas franchement une bonne idée au vu de mon prochain rendez-vous. Rendez-vous qui n'était autre qu'avec Hermione Granger.

« Je vois » répliqua-t-elle avec froideur. « Vous voulez avoir assez de force pour sauter votre prochaine patiente ? »

Mon regard se planta dans la sien, la dévisageant un instant. Puis un fou rire me saisit, laissant place à de l'incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Avec Granger ? Jamais. Plutôt crever » répondis-je après avoir retrouvé mon sérieux.

Je crus percevoir du soulagement sur le visage d'Hélène McFear. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline pour tenter de m'embrasser, mais je la repoussai sans aucune délicatesse.

« Tu me fais royalement chier » rétorquai-je avec ennui. « Maintenant dégage, avant que je ne décide de changer d'avis et de te faire payer la séance. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche consternée, et me gifla avant de bousculer deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant la porte. Je portai ma main à ma joue, tandis qu'un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de l'une des deux personnes présentes.

Je foudroyai Granger du regard. Parce que oui, même à l'article de la mort, elle parvenait toujours à se moquer. L'infirmière à ses côtés fut surprise de la réaction de Granger, mais ne dit rien préférant reporter son attention sur moi.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec Madame McFear Docteur ? »

Un sourire plus qu'hypocrite s'installa sur mon visage tandis que je répondis :

« J'ai repoussé ses avances et ça ne lui a pas plu. »

Miranda claqua sa langue contre son palais.

« Toutes ces jeunes femmes sont stupides. Elles savent pourtant qu'il est interdit pour un thérapeute de sortir avec l'une de ses patientes. Souhaitez-vous qu'un de vos collègues récupère le dossier ? »

Mon sourire s'élargit.

« Non, c'est inutile Miranda. C'est juste une histoire de transfert et de contre-transfert. Et puis, elle est plutôt fougueuse comme patiente. J'adore ça. »

Je ris intérieurement de ma private joke, tandis que l'infirmière approuvait mes paroles, peu convaincue.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miranda. Vous savez bien que vous êtes la seule et l'unique à faire battre mon cœur. »

Elle gloussa et sortit de mon bureau non sans m'avoir lancé un regard de braise. La porte se ferma et je posai mon regard sur Granger qui s'était installée sur le divan et me foudroyait à présent du regard.

« Quelque chose à dire Granger ? » la narguai-je.

Comme à son habitude, elle n'eut aucune réaction se contentant de me fixer. C'était le plus grand changement que j'avais obtenu d'elle. Au bout de la dixième séance, à raison de cinq séances par semaine, elle avait commencé à soutenir mon regard au lieu de regarder le sol. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne planta pas ses yeux chocolats dans mes prunelles grises. Non, elle fronçait les sourcils en observant ma nuque. Surpris, je jetai un œil au miroir installé près du bureau. Ah, voilà donc pourquoi ma nuque me tiraillait autant. Un énorme suçon avait pris place et jurait incroyablement avec ma peau extrêmement blanche. Un nouveau sourire s'installa sur mon visage, tandis que je me tournai de nouveau vers Granger.

« Ah. Ça ? Ce sera donc notre petit secret » commentai-je en plaçant mon index contre ma bouche.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et souffla bruyamment avant de porter son regard vers la fenêtre. Voilà l'autre progression que l'on pouvait constater chez la lionne. Certes, elle ne parlait toujours pas, mais de plus en plus, quelques sons s'échappaient de sa bouche : grognements, soupirs.

Quant à moi, je pris place dans mon fauteuil, un bloc note à la main. Le silence se fit pesant et s'éternisa, mais je m'en moquais. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête. Comment aborder le sujet du jour avec désinvolture ? Alors que mon unique souhait était de réduire en charpie Granger pour me pourrir la vie encore et toujours. Je grognai ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de ma patiente.

« Très bien Granger, cartes sur table. As-tu l'intention de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ? »

…

« Parce que si tel est le cas, crois-moi, je te tuerai avant ! »

Je crus apercevoir une lueur de défi dans son regard. Mais ce fut très bref, car elle détourna une fois de plus son regard vers la fenêtre.

A nouveau je grommelai. Mais cette fois, il était hors de question que je parle seul. On n'ignorait pas un Malefoy. La comédie avait assez durée. Mais comment la faire sortir de ses gonds ? De son mutisme ? Les insultes n'avaient pas marché. Les critiques envers ceux qu'elle aimait non plus. Ne parlons même pas des menaces, voire des récompenses qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Non. Il n'y avait plus de solution.

Agacé, je récupérai la balle déstressante se trouvant sur mon bureau et la malaxait de toutes mes forces. Calme. Il fallait que je reste calme. J'observai la petite balle bleue pendant un instant et une idée me traversa l'esprit. Avec le sourire d'un gamin de cinq ans, je la lançai à toute vitesse sur le visage de Granger.

La réaction ne fut pas celle espérée, mais cela eut tout de même le mérite de reporter son attention sur moi. Avec un léger rire, je récupérai ma balle avec ma baguette et la lançai à nouveau sur la jeune femme, qui cette fois me lança un regard noir. Et alors que je fis une nouvelle tentative …

« Ça suffit » l'entendis-je faiblement murmurer.

« Pardon, je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris » répondis-je en lançant la balle une quatrième fois. A nouveau, elle se la prit en plein visage.

« Ça suffit ! » répliqua-t-elle plus fortement.

« Pourquoi donc ? Je m'amuse comme un petit fou ! »

Et à nouveau, je lui lançai la balle. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses poings se serrèrent, et sa respiration se fit plus forte. J'étais visiblement sur la bonne voie.

« Je t'ai demander de t'arrêter ! » dit-elle menaçante en se mettant debout.

Un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. A mon tour je me redressai, non sans avoir récupérer la balle. J'approchai d'un pas d'elle, mais elle ne se recula pas, soutenant mon regard.

« Sinon quoi ? » demandai-je amusée.

Pour toute réponse, elle me foudroya à nouveau du regard. L'occasion était trop belle, alors après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, la balle repartit à toute vitesse en direction de son front.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et fut des plus surprenantes. Visiblement, énervée, Granger se jeta d'un bond sur moi et entoura mon cou de ses petites mains, tentant de m'étrangler. Sous le coup de la surprise, je reculai de quelques pas, tandis qu'elle raffermissait la pression de ses mains sur ma gorge. Mais Hermione Granger était devenue faible. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Elle n'avait plus aucune force. Et tenter de me maîtriser était stupide et totalement inconscient.

Pour rappeler ma supériorité, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui attraper les cheveux, la tirer en arrière et la gifler de toutes mes forces. Sous le choc, elle s'effondra au sol, portant une main sur sa joue.

« Tu comptais faire quoi au juste ? » demandai-je avec sarcasme.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi et soutint mon regard, malgré des larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue sous le coup de la douleur. Je me baissai pour me mettre à sa hauteur et un sourire froid vint s'installer sur mon visage.

« Je comprend ce que tu as ressenti en troisième année. Frapper son ennemi est absolument … jouissif. »

Pour toute réponse elle me cracha dessus. D'un geste rageur, je m'essayai le visage. Elle était toujours assise. D'un coup de pied bien sentit dans l'abdomen, celle-ci se retrouva couchée à terre, étouffant en vain un cri de douleur. Ses larmes redoublèrent et un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres.

« Oh des larmes. T'aurais-je fait mal Granger ? » lançai-je narquois.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de frapper l'une des tes patientes » l'entendis-je murmurer en tentant de se relever.

J'éclatai d'un rire franc.

« Mais dis moi Granger, qui va donc me dénoncer ? »

La lueur de défi que je crus apercevoir dans ses yeux répondit à ma question. A nouveau, un sourire sarcastique s'étala sur mon visage.

« Toi ? Je vois que certaines habitudes ne changent pas, n'est-ce pas Miss Parfaite ? Tu comptes donc me dénoncer à un professeur ? Me faire enlever des points ou encore me faire mettre en retenue ? »

« Azkaban serait une réponse plus adéquat. Ton père serait certainement ravi de partager sa cellule avec toi. »

Le coup partit avant même que je ne puisse le contrôler.

« Sincèrement Granger, tu devrais envisager de devenir psy. Te frapper est une véritable thérapie quand on a passé une mauvaise journée. »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pleura pas, mais garda obstinément son regard empli de dégoût planté dans le mien.

« Oui, oui je sais Granger. Tu me détestes. »

« Je ne te déteste pas Malefoy « répliqua-t-elle avec force. « Je te hais. »

« On m'a toujours dit, que les gens sont haineux envers ceux qu'ils considèrent comme supérieurs à eux. Content que tu ouvres enfin les yeux Granger ! » répondis-je avec jubilation.

Une exclamation de dédain s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Alors on n'en revient toujours à ça n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe. Inférieure. Sale. Faible. Soumise. »

L'énumération de tous ces adjectifs ne fit qu'élargir mon sourire déjà grand.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'opinions, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois toujours en cette prétendue pureté du sang ? »

« Eh bien, pour une miss-je-sais-tout, tu en as mis du temps à comprendre ! »

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas Malefoy. Je ferais tout pour te faire tomber ! »

« Soyons honnête Granger. Tout le monde te prend pour une folle. Tu penses vraiment que tes paroles pourront avoir le moindre impact sur ma vie ? »

« Je reste Hermione Granger » lança-t-elle avec suffisance.

« Quelle Granger dis-moi ? Celle qui a tenté de se pendre il y a trois ans de cela ? Ou peut-être celle qui a tué de sang-froid le chien d'une gamine, pour avoir pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un animagus ? Encore mieux, celle qu'on a retrouvé il y a quelques semaines ivre morte, tanguant dangereusement sur le muret d'un pont ? »

Ses yeux devinrent plus humides, mais elle lutta pour qu'aucune larme ne roule sur ses joues.

« C'est vrai qu'Hermione Granger a désormais fière allure. »

« Très bien. Peut-être qu'on n'accordera aucun crédit à mes paroles. Mais Harry … Harry ne laissera jamais une telle chose passer. »

« Finalement ta réputation de fille intelligente devait être légèrement surfaite à Poudlard. A ton avis, idiote, qui me paie pour te soigner ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche sur le choc.

« Je ne te crois pas. Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille … Il n'aurait jamais confiance en toi ! »

« Pense ce que tu veux faible Granger, mais ça ne change rien à la réalité. Tu es toute seule. Seule contre tous, et jamais tu ne parviendras à me discréditer. »

« Alors je te ferais renvoyer. Après tout, un thérapeute n'a pas le droit de fréquenter l'une de ses patientes. Il ne sera pas difficile de demander à l'une d'entre elle de témoigner contre toi. Tu n'es qu'un goujat. Un connard. Elles doivent certainement toutes te détester. »

Il était vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Granger afficha un sourire satisfait, mais voir que je ne perdais pas le mien, lui fit perdre un peu de son assurance. Pansy avait raison, s'attaquer à un Malefoy n'était pas chose aisée.

« Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Elles sont toutes à mes pieds. Et quand bien même, elles essaieraient de me discréditer, il me suffira de les menacer. »

Je crus lire de l'incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Vois-tu, je reste leur psychomage. Cela signifie que je connais tout d'elles. De leur souvenir le plus embarrassant, à celui le plus compromettant. Dans leurs propres intérêts, elles sauront ce qui est le mieux pour elles. »

« Tu es un être abject Malefoy ! »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Elle venait sans aucun doute me faire le plus beau des compliments.

.

 **oOoOo**

.

 **Bon, il est évident que ce chapitre n'est pas tout rose tout rose. Mais c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés sans aucun doute :D**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis *siffle***

 **Je reviens sans faute samedi pour fêter avec vous la nouvelle année.**

 **De gros bisous,**

 **See you soon**

 **Sybou'**

.

 **oOoOo**

.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

_Nat :_ Bon la suite a mis un peu de temps à venir, mais elle est là, c'est l'essentiel non ? :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, elle me fait très plaisir. En effet, beaucoup de chapitres sont à prévoir. Le scénario est tellement complexe qu'il faudra du temps avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent nos tourtereaux. Merci encore en tout cas.

 _mama :_ Comme je le disais, un peu (beaucoup) en retard, mais voilà la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire.

 _Guest :_ Pour l'instant c'est vrai Drago est méchant. Moi je l'aime bien méchant :P. Ne t'en fais pas, ça changera. Mais pas de suite ;) Merci pour ta review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclamer... :** L'univers, ainsi que les différents personnages appartiennent à JKR. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination :)

 **Titre de la fiction :** Grain de Folie

 **Résumé de la fiction :** « Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger va mal. Très mal même. Mais bordel, pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on vient demander de l'aide alors que j'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre d'elle ? »

 **Rating :** T, langage vulgaire et scènes violentes sont à prévoir.

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Chose promise, chose due... Eh oui, pas de retard cette fois pour ce quatrième chapitre, c'est l'une de mes bonnes résolutions de l'année. En parlant de ça : BONNE ANNEEEEEE A TOUS. De la santé, de la joie, de l'amour, de la réussite, et pleins de fanfictions … C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite pour 2016.

Pas trop de blablas aujourd'hui. Juste un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. Ils ont été nombreux... Et waw, je crois que je ne m'en remets toujours pas. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent. Vous verrez qu'il est assez différent et qu'il vous replongera dans vos propres souvenirs ;). Je n'en dis pas plus, juste que pour ma part, en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai eu envie de relire tous les HP. Ahlalala, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens :p

Bonne lecture à tous. Et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.

Des bisous les loulous. Cœur cœur love sur vous.

Sybou'

 **oOoOo**

.

Chapitre 4 : Parce que se replonger dans les souvenirs peut être douloureux

.

* * *

« Se souvenir, c'est s'écorcher. »

Françoise Giroud

* * *

.

« La ferme Malefoy ! LA FERME ! »

« Eh bien Granger, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? » raillai-je.

Elle me foudroya du regard avant de tourner la tête avec colère. Au vu de son attitude, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle imaginait tous les scénarios possibles pour m'assassiner - ou du moins pour me frapper. Mais à en juger par son expression, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de notre précédente entrevue. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres.

« Tu sais Granger, ce n'est pas en restant obstinément muette que tu résoudras le moindre de tes problèmes. »

« C'est la meilleure celle-là ! » s'emporta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te parler de mes emmerdes hein ? »

« Et vulgaire avec ça. Miss Parfaite semble avoir bien changée ! » marmonnai-je avec jubilation.

« Mais je me contrefous de ton opinion Malefoy. »

Un air faussement peiné apparut sur mon visage.

« C'en est désolant Granger. Surtout en sachant que je suis ton thérapeute. »

Elle me darda d'un œil mauvais.

« Des conneries tout ça. Rien que des _putains_ de connerie ! »

Tout en elle respirait la colère. Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Ses joues qui avaient pris une teinte écarlate. Ses yeux aussi noirs que l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ses poings, si serrés que le cou d'un poulet n'y aurait pas survécu. Finalement, je n'avais pas perdu la main. Rendre Hermione Granger complètement folle - enfin encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà - se révélait être un jeu d'enfant. Mon sourire ne fit que s'élargir et alors que j'allais répliquer, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« Hum hum. »

Alors que mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'ancienne Gryffondor, je me tournai en même temps que cette dernière vers notre nouvel interlocuteur qui n'était autre que le professeur Naivius. Décidément, il n'avait aucune envie de me laisser vivre en paix. Agacé, je retins un juron, et mon visage blasé se transforma immédiatement pour afficher une expression mielleuse.

« Professeur Naivius, que me vaut … l'honneur de vous trouver ici ? »

« Il fallait que je vous voie Drago. »

Un bon point. Il m'appelait par mon prénom.

« Mais j'ignorais que vous aviez rendez-vous avec Miss Granger » ajouta-t-il adressant un sourire bienveillant à la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Granger ancra bien solidement son regard dans le sien, et avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus hypocrite, lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire, mais je camouflai celui-ci par un toussotement. Naivius fut un instant abasourdi mais reprit bien vite contenance.

« Je pense que votre séance est terminée Miss Granger. Elle reprendra demain à la même heure. »

Un soupir blasé, un regard de haine à mon égard, et voilà qu'elle sortait de mon bureau en compagnie d'une infirmière pour rejoindre sa chambre. Le vieux la regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de fermer la porte et de s'installer sur le divan.

« Eh bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez tant de mal avec elle, Drago. »

« M'en parlez pas professeur » soufflai-je avec théâtralité en m'avachissant sur mon fauteuil.

Un léger rire secoua le ventre bedonnant de mon supérieur.

« Pourtant vous avez réussi Drago. Miss Granger semble reprendre … des couleurs, dirons-nous. »

« Les efforts ont simplement fini par payer » répondis-je avec suffisance.

« Je doutais de vous Drago, et croyez-moi j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je pensais que vous n'y mettiez aucune volonté. Mais visiblement, je me trompais. »

Un sourire faussement modeste étira mes lèvres.

« Je comprends les raisons de vos doutes Monsieur. Après tout, on n'a pu constaté aucun progrès mis à part le fait qu'elle parle de nouveau. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Le seul progrès ? Depuis votre entrevue la semaine dernière, Miss Granger a avalé tous ses repas jusqu'à la dernière miette, et les infirmières ne sont plus obligées de la traîner dans la salle de bain. Petit à petit, elle reprend goût à la vie Drago et c'est grâce à vous. »

Le sourire présent sur mon visage s'estompa au fur et à mesure que je compris le sens des paroles de Naivius.

« Attendez. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant de tout cela ? » demandai-je horrifié.

« Je plaide coupable » soupira-t-il avec gaieté. « Je voulais vous en informer moi-même. Pour m'excuser de nouveau. »

Je fus secoué d'un rire. Un rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus jaune.

« Vous pouvez être fier de vous Drago. »

« Mais je le suis » lançai-je avec hypocrisie.

Hypocrisie due au fait que je n'étais absolument pas fier de moi. Au contraire, j'avais bien merdé. Granger n'était pas censée aller mieux. Non, elle devait être au bout du rouleau. Elle devait s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle ne devait pas manger. Elle devait rester faible. Et sale.

« A quoi est dû ce revirement de situation ? » m'interrogea le professeur.

Je repris contenance et de nouveau, une expression faussement polie prit place sur mon visage.

« Vous avez beau être mon supérieur, Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous révéler cette information. »

Il m'observa avec attention avant que je ne soufflai en guise d'argumentation :

« Secret professionnel. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, approuvant d'un signe de tête, me laissant repartir dans mes pensées. La question qu'il m'avait posé n'était pas sans importance. Après tout, rien ne laissait présager lors de mon entretien avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'elle irait mieux. Bien au contraire. Et pourtant, elle reprenait du poil de la bête. Et Merlin, c'en était terriblement emmerdant.

A moins que …

A moins qu'il ne s'agissait de son plan. Elle ne voulait certainement pas me rendre la tâche facile. Après tout, je le lui avais dit. Mon plan était de l'achever. Et par pur esprit de contradiction, celle-ci avait décidé de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Oui. Décidément, Granger était une véritable emmerdeuse. Mais foi de Drago Malefoy, je n'allais pas la laisser faire. Elle retournerait bien vite au plus bas, et ce, bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Professeur ? »

Le professeur Naivius, plongé également dans ses pensées, redressa la tête surpris.

« Dans la mesure où Hermione Granger a bien progressé depuis son entrée ici, je voudrais passer à l'étape suivante. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Elle n'est peut-être pas prête. »

« Personne n'est jamais prêt à se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle sera obligée d'en arriver là, à un moment où un autre. »

Pendant quelques instants, il se mit à réfléchir à mes paroles. Puis, à mon plus grand bonheur, il approuva.

.

 **oOoOo**

.

« Bon attends, réexplique-moi en quoi consiste l'étape deux ? » demanda pour la énième fois Blaise en se massant les tempes avec lassitude.

« Sérieusement ? » grognai-je. « Encore ? »

Il afficha un sourire faussement désolé, et Pansy soupira.

« En gros, il va utiliser une Pensine pour que Granger affronte ses souvenirs. J'ai bien résumé la situation ? » demanda Pansy à mon égard.

« En gros » approuvai-je.

« Ce que je ne pige pas » continua Blaise malgré nos protestations « c'est comment tu vas t'y prendre. Ça m'étonnerait que Granger te fasse visiter sa tête avec grand plaisir. »

« Il marque un point » opina ma meilleure amie.

Tandis que Blaise affichait une expression victorieuse, je ricanai.

« Bon, fermez-là que je vous réexplique en quoi consiste la seconde étape. Ma parole, vous êtes devenus aussi stupides que Crabbe et Goyle réunis. »

Tandis que Blaise dirigea un geste obscène en ma direction, Pansy me lança un oreiller qui se trouvait à ses côté. Je l'évitai habilement, un rictus aux lèvres.

« En bref, pour le prochain entretien, j'ai prévu de confronter Granger à ses souvenirs. En temps normal, le patient est au courant de ce changement d'étape, et est suffisamment prêt pour me donner ses propres souvenirs. Ensuite, je sélectionne ceux qui me paraissent être un problème dans la vie de mon patient, afin que … »

« Afin de le confronter à ce souvenir douloureux. Oui, ça on a compris, mais … »

« Dans le cas de Granger » interrompis-je, non sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Zabini, « Naivius et moi-même avons décidé de procéder autrement. On sait tous qu'au vu de notre passé, Granger refusera de me laisser accéder à quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi, je la mettrai devant le fait accompli. »

« C'est à dire. »

« On a été à l'école ensemble. Tous les moments qui ont été un problèmes pour elle, je les connais. »

« Tu en es même le principal investigateur » me félicita Pansy amusée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Et donc, tu nous as fait venir pour … ? » demanda Blaise en souriant également.

« Vous étiez présents vous aussi. Et je m'en voudrais d'oublier un événement important pour la détruire. »

« Est-ce que tu nous demandes de t'aider à anéantir Hermione Granger comme il se doit ? »

« Si cela vous tente. »

Mes deux meilleurs amis réfléchirent quelques instants, puis Pansy s'exclama :

« Je propose la fois où elle s'est transformée en chat en deuxième année à cause du polynectar. Ça devait être terriblement embarrassant ! »

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Au combien ils étaient agaçants et envahissants, je savais que l'on pouvait toujours compter sur eux.

« Hmm … » réfléchit Blaise. « Ça aurait pu être une bonne idée, mais nous n'étions pas présent. On ne sait même pas si c'est vrai. »

Pansy grommela.

« Donc, on oublie la rumeur selon laquelle elle aurait fait un plan à trois avec Weasley et Potter ? »

Mon rire redoubla, tandis que Blaise approuvait penaud.

« Je pensais à cette fois où elle a reçu une lettre plein de pus de Bubobulb en quatrième année » lançai-je une fois mon hilarité calmée.

« A cause de l'article de Skeeter ? »

J'approuvai alors que mes deux amis repartirent dans un fou rire.

« A défaut d'être une journaliste de pacotille, elle avait tout de même un soupçon de génie » lâcha Blaise entre deux rires.

« Oh et vous vous souvenez de la fois où Rogue l'a remise à sa place en sixième année, lorsqu'elle a répondu avec exactitude ce que disait le bouquin ? »

Mon rictus s'élargit.

« Il y a tellement eu de moment avec Rogue qu'on ne saurait lequel choisir. »

Mes deux amis approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, se souvenant tous deux de ces moments de pur plaisir.

« Il ne faut pas oublier le moment où tu l'as traitée pour la première fois de Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Non, je ne pense pas utiliser ce souvenir. C'était plus embarrassant pour Weasmoche qui crachaient des limaces que pour Granger qui ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire ce nom. »

« Ça reste tout de même un bon moment » pouffa Blaise.

Son hilarité fut contagieuse, puisque quelques secondes après, Pansy et moi nous retrouvions dans le même état que lui. Sans aucun doute, les épisodes difficiles avec l'ancienne Gryffondor ne manquaient pas. Et rien ne pouvait me réjouir autant.

.

 **oOoOo**

.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler aujourd'hui, Malefoy. Salut » lança Granger avant de repartir en sens inverse.

Mais je fermai la porte à l'aide de ma baguette, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Bien essayé Granger. Mais tu es tenue d'assister à tous nos entretiens. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'y oblige hein ? Toi ? » railla-t-elle.

« Hmmm … » fis-je mine de réfléchir « Un internement à vie ? L'obligation de passer le restant de tes jours avec moi ? Je continue où ça te suffit comme réponse ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un grognement de sa part. Après m'avoir lancé un regard glacial, elle alla s'installer sur le divan.

« Mes relations avec ma mère étaient très bonnes, merci de t'en inquiéter » lâcha-t-elle avant que je ne dise un seul mot.

« J'imagine qu'elles auraient pu être meilleures si elle n'avait pas crevé. »

Elle ne pipa mot, se contentant de m'adresser un nouveau regard furieux.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer le déroulement de cette séance. »

Je la vis rouler les yeux, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas.

« Nous allons … hmmm … comment dire … explorer tes souvenirs » dis-je en attirant une Pensine à l'aide de ma baguette magique.

Elle observa longuement l'objet incrédule, puis ricana.

« Sérieusement Malefoy ? Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser accéder à ma tête. »

« C'est en effet ce qu'il va se passer » approuvai-je avec innocence.

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité.

« L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit » railla-t-elle.

« C'est toi qui va choisir les souvenirs que tu veux me montrer » ajoutai-je en ignorant sa réplique. « Tout ce que tu souhaites. Des bons moments comme des mauvais, peu m'importe. »

« Tout ce que je souhaite ? » demanda-t-elle après un silence.

J'acquiesçai tandis qu'un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de ma pire ennemie.

« C'est d'accord. »

Je fronçai les sourcils surpris qu'elle accepte aussi facilement ma proposition. Et moi qui avait prévu tout un attirail d'arguments pour la convaincre … Mais au vu du sourire confiant qu'elle affichait, elle avait déjà des souvenirs en tête. Curieux de voir où cela me mènerait, je me levai et elle en fit de même.

« Après toi » l'invitai-je d'un signe de main.

Elle récupéra la baguette que je lui tendis, et sans détacher son regard victorieux du mien, elle la pointa sur sa tempe où un filament argenté en sortit. Aussitôt, elle le plongea dans la Pensine et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans son premier souvenir.

.

 _« **Couloir de Poudlard - 1991 - Première Année,**_

 _« Au revoir Norbert » sanglota ce gros balourd de Hagrid, tandis que je vis une Granger et un Potter très jeune recouvrir une boîte avec une cape d'invisibilité, puis eux même. « Maman ne t'oubliera jamais ! »_

 _Un ricanement s'échappa de ma bouche tandis que la Granger du futur me darda avec une expression hautaine._

 _« Ne fais pas trop le malin Malefoy » chuchota-t-elle. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends ! »_

 _Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, puis reportai mon attention sur la scène se déroulant devant mes yeux._

 _L'horloge annonçait presque minuit, et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement dans un couloir situé au pied de la plus haute tour. Quand soudain, un bruit se fit entendre et je me tournai pour observer les deux nouveaux venus. Une grimace apparut alors que je me vis, bien plus jeune, tentant de me débattre de l'emprise du professeur McGonagall, qui pour l'occasion avait enfilé une tenue ridicule._

 _« Vous aurez une retenue ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ? »_

 _« Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon ! » entendis-je me défendre._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue, Malefoy ! »_

 _Un ricanement se fit entendre de la part de Granger et je l'observai d'un œil mauvais._

 _« Malefoy en retenue ! Il y a de quoi hurler de joie ! » s'exclama Granger junior en esquissant quelques pas de danse. »_

.

« Tu dois l'avouer, c'était un bon souvenir » pouffa l'ancienne Gryffondor en se rasseyant sur le divan.

« Disons que tu as gardé la meilleure partie pour toi » répondis-je aucunement atteint par ses paroles. « Tu sais celle où vous vous faîtes prendre, où on vous enlève cinquante points chacun et où vous êtes haïs par l'ensemble de votre maison. »

Vexée que son souvenir n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté - à savoir m'atteindre, elle ne répondit rien.

« Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu Granger » lui murmurai-je avec amusement.

« Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas du meilleur souvenir que j'avais » lança-t-elle en se relevant brusquement. « Je peux ? » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la Pensine.

« Je t'en prie. »

Et à nouveau, nous fûmes aspirer dans l'un de ses souvenirs. Le décor changea.

.

 _« **Entrée du château - 1993 - Troisième Année,**_

 _« Regarde- le pleurnicher ! » me vis-je me moquer observant le spectacle d'un garde-chasse larmoyant._

 _Il ne me fallut pas plus d'un quart de secondes pour savoir de quel épisode il s'agissait._

 _La garce._

 _« Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école ! »_

 _Avec lassitude, j'observai Potty et Weasmoche se rapprocher de moi d'un air menaçant. Mais ce fut Granger la plus rapide._

 _CLAC !_

 _De toutes ses forces, je la vis gifler mon mini-moi qui vacilla sous le choc._

 _« Ne t'avises plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme » me menaça-t-elle en levant à nouveau la main. »_

.

« Bah alors Malefoy ? Plus rien à dire ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Ce fut à mon tour de ne pas répondre.

« Je pense pouvoir être fière de mon crochet du doigt » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

« Si tu veux, on peut comparer avec le mien » proposai-je menaçant en m'approchant d'elle.

Aussitôt, elle baissa la tête apeurée. J'esquissai un rictus.

« Bien, je vois que tu as retrouvé ta place Granger. Autre chose à me montrer ? »

« Qui me dit que tu ne me frapperas pas si le prochain souvenir est trop embarrassant pour toi ? »

Je ricanai.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas Grangie chérie, je m'en voudrais trop de te donner un argument pour me faire renvoyer. Je sais que tu m'adores comme thérapeute. »

« Je t'apprécie tellement Malefoy que c'est un véritable plaisir pour moi de te rappeler le prochain souvenir. »

.

 _« **Parc de Poudlard - 1994 - Quatrième Année,**_

 _« Et ta mère à toi, Malefoy » répliqua Potter mauvais. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle ? »_

 _L'expression de mon moi devint furieuse, et je m'entendis répliquer :_

 _« Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Potter ! »_

 _« Dans ce cas, ferme-là ! » rétorqua le brun en s'éloignant._

 _Avec plaisir, je me vis sortir ma baguette de ma robe de sorcier et lancer un sort de brûlure sur le binoclard. Mais ma joie dut de courte durée, lorsque j'entendis Maugrey s'écrier :_

 _« PAS DE ÇA, MON BONHOMME »_

 _Avais-je dit que Granger était une garce ? Non, elle était bien pire que ça._

 _N'étant pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit, je dus me résigner à observer la fouine qui n'était autre que moi. Poussant des cris terrifiés, je me vis ballotter dans tous les sens, alors que Granger à mes côtés ne put s'empêcher de rire._

 _« Professeur Maugrey !_ _»_ _s'exclama le professeur McGonagall d'une voix scandalisée._

 _« Bonjour professeur » répondit calmement le fou en me faisant bondir de plus en plus haut._

 _« Que … Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » balbutia la vielle chouette._

 _« J'enseigne. »_

 _« Vous ens … Maugrey, c'est un élève ? » s'écria McGo d'une voix suraiguë. »_

.

« Sans aucun doute, il s'agit de mon meilleur souvenir. »

Un grognement fut la seule réponse que je pus lui fournir.

« L'extraordinaire fouine bondissante, comme le disait Ron. »

« Tiens, puisque l'on parle de Weasley. Quel effet ça te fait de voir à quel point vous pouviez être proche à l'époque alors qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien ? »

Elle se tut immédiatement, tout signe d'hilarité envolé.

« A ce jeu, je suis meilleur que toi Granger » lui soufflai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Granger semblait lutter contre ses pulsions meurtrières.

« Bon, eh bien c'est mon tour ! » m'exclamai-je joyeux.

La colère fut vite remplacer par l'incompréhension.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il s'agit de ton plus beau souvenir. Donc tu n'en as pas d'autre pour m'humilier. C'est donc à présent mon tour de piocher dans ton passé » lançai-je, répondant à sa question muette.

Après un temps d'assimilation, elle se mit à rire. Un rire jaune.

« Je te l'ai dit Malefoy, je ne te laisserai pas toucher à mes souvenirs. »

« Qui a dit que j'avais besoin des tiens ? Les miens suffiront _»_ raillai-je en pointant ma baguette sur ma tempe.

Les yeux de Granger s'agrandirent horrifiés, tandis que mon rictus s'élargissait. Elle recula doucement et calcula le nombre de mètres qui la séparait de la porte pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle, et j'agrippai son bras sans aucune délicatesse. Alors qu'elle émit une plainte de douleur, je la forçai à plonger la tête dans la Pensine, et la suivit ensuite.

.

 _« **Salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - 1993 - Troisième année,**_

 _« Nous avons étudié les épouvantards, les strangulots, les … »_

 _« Taisez vous » interrompit Rogue d'un ton sec. « Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin. »_

 _« C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous ayons eu » lança bravement un stupide Gryffondor._

 _Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Granger. Mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Ce sourire ne serait que de courte durée._

 _« Vous vous contentez de peu. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des strangulots est du niveau d'un élève de premier année. Aujourd'hui nous allons plutôt étudier … les loups-garous. »_

 _« Mais monsieur » intervint mini-Granger, « nous ne devions pas faire les loups-garous aussi vite. Le prochain cours devait être consacré aux … »_

 _« Aux pitiponks » murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor à mes côtés._

 _« Miss Granger » coupa Rogue « il me semble que c'est moi qui donne ce cours, pas vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres page 394. Tout le monde ! Et immédiatement ! »_

 _L'ancienne Gryffondor à mes côtés observa d'un œil mauvais la scène. Il semblait qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet épisode._

 _« Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue le loup-garou du vrai loup ? »_

 _Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, excepté Granger qui comme à son habitude leva la main aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon._

 _« Cela signifie-t-il que le professeur Lupin ne vous a même pas enseigné les différences élémentaires entre … »_

 _« On vous a dit que nous n'avions pas encore étudié les loups-garous, on en est encore aux …_ _»_ _intervint une élève dont le nom m'échappait._

 _« Silence ! « grogna notre ancien professeur de Potions. « Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour une classe de troisième année incapable de reconnaître un loup-garou. Je ne manquerai pas d'informer le professeur Dumbledore du retard que vous avez pris … »_

 _« S'il vous plaît monsieur » lança Granger avec sa stupide main toujours levée. « Il existe de petites différences entre le loup-garou et le vrai loup. Le museau du loup-garou … »_

 _« C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y avoir été invitée » coupa Rogue d'une voix glaciale. « Votre attitude coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, mademoiselle je-sais-tout. »_

 _Avec satisfaction, je la vis devenir écarlate, baisser la main et regarder le plancher_ , _les larmes aux yeux. »_

.

« Humiliant, n'est-ce pas ? » jubilai-je.

Elle se contenta de me fixer, tentant de garder tant bien que mal une expression impassible. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui murmurai d'un ton doucereux :

« Traiter de misérable je-sais-tout. De rat de bibliothèque à longueur de temps. Parce que c'est ce que tu étais. Tout le temps fourrée à la bibliothèque, à essayer d'apprendre tous les bouquins. Mais ça n'a jamais trompée personne tu sais ? Tu n'étais et tu ne resteras qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Même avec toutes les connaissances que tu as, tout le monde le sait, tu n'es pas une véritable sorcière. Tu n'es qu'une usurpatrice. Une véritable escroc. »

Avec grand plaisir, je crus percevoir une lueur de fureur traverser son regard. Mais trop vite à mon goût, elle reprit contenance.

« Ça ne marchera pas, Malefoy. Je sais que je suis une sorcière brillante. Mes résultats aux examens, les appréciations des professeurs, les exploits que j'ai pu réaliser, tout ça prouve amplement à quel point j'ai du potentiel. Alors tes paroles ne m'atteignent pas. »

« Elles ne t'atteignent tellement pas que Granger Junior était à deux doigts de pleurer comme une madeleine pour s'être fait traiter de Miss-je-sais-tout. Pathétique ! »

Elle évita mon regard et se tut, prouvant que j'avais touché un point sensible.

« Mais soit, j'accepte tes explications. Allons plutôt explorer un prochain souvenir. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, je l'empoignai à nouveau et plongeai tête la première dans le bassin.

.

 _« **Couloir des cachots - 1994 - Quatrième année,**_

 _« Oh mais c'est très drôle ça. Vraiment très spirituel » dit Granger junior avec sarcasme en s'adressant à ma meilleure amie._

 _« Tu en veux un Granger ? » m'entendis-je répondre en lui tendant un badge 'A bas Potter'. « J'en ai plein. Mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »_

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Déjà à l'époque, mes répliques étaient dignes d'un Malefoy. Granger a mes côtés sembla blesser, mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Au contraire, elle regarda avec attention la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Potty avait sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur moi avec rage._

 _« Harry ! » s'écria la lionne en essayant de le retenir._

 _« Vas-y Potter » répondis-je tranquillement en saisissant ma propre baguette. « Maugrey n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois-ci. Alors, fais-le si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre … »_

 _Je vis nos regards se défier. Puis au même moment :_

 _« Furunculus ! »_

 _« Dentesaugmento ! »_

 _Les deux sorts se heurtèrent et ricochèrent. L'un se dirigeant vers Goyle, dont le nez commença à se couvrir d'horribles furoncles, tandis que l'autre atteignit Granger qui se tint la bouche en laissant échapper des grognements terrifiés._

 _« Hermione ! » s'exclama Weasley en se précipitant à son secours._

 _Et avec satisfaction, je revis les dents de Granger grandir à une vitesse incroyable. Son surnom de 'castor' n'étant pas du au hasard._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? » demanda une voix menaçante._

 _Avec grand plaisir, je vis le directeur des Serpentard s'approcher._

 _« Potter m'a attaqué, monsieur … »_

 _« Nous nous sommes attaqués en même temps ! » objecta Potter, furieux._

 _« Et il a atteint Goyle … » coupai-je. « Regardez ! »_

 _« A l'infirmerie, Goyle « lança Rogue après avoir examiner son visage._

 _« Malefoy a frappé Hermione » intervint Weasmoche. « Regardez ! »_

 _« Je ne vois pas grande différence » se moqua-t-il alors que les dents de Granger atteignaient à présent le col de sa robe._

 _Tandis que je vis ma meilleure amie secouée d'un fou rire silencieux, Granger Junior laissa échapper un gémissement, et tourna les talons les larmes aux yeux._

 _Je ricanai à nouveau, alors que le décor changea à nouveau. »_

.

« Pourquoi m'avoir montré un tel souvenir ? » demanda froidement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

« Une énième humiliation, c'est toujours plaisant à revoir. Et puis je voulais mettre en lumière le fait que tu n'avais vraiment pas de chance. »

De l'incompréhension put se lire sur son visage.

« Le physique » répondis-je à sa question muette. « Merlin devait te détester autant que moi pour qu'en plus d'être une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu ressembles à un castor et un balai à serpillière. »

A mon plus grand désespoir, ma remarque ne l'atteignit pas. Bien au contraire, elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Des dents qui au passage, se révélaient être absolument parfaites. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je crois que je dois te remercier Malefoy. Sans toi, Madame Pompfresh n'aurait jamais pu faire de miracles ! »

Je grognai tandis qu'elle éclat ait d'un rire cristallin. Pour l'instant, la séance était un véritable fiasco. Elle m'avait plus humiliée que je ne l'avais fait. Mais tout n'était pas encore joué. Il me restait un souvenir. Un souvenir plus que crucial.

« Voyons si tu auras toujours envie de rire après ce dernier souvenir ? » soufflai-je en extrayant un nouveau filament de ma tête.

.

 _« **Manoir Malefoy - 1998 - Septième Année,**_

 _Le souvenir n'avait pas encore commencé. Mais le décor et les protagonistes figées firent rapidement comprendre à Granger ce qui l'attendait. Horrifiée, elle recula de quelques pas._

 _« Non, non, Malefoy ! S'il-te-plaît ! Ne me fait pas revivre ça. Je t'en prie ! » supplia-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues._

 _Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur mon visage. Pour toute réponse, je sortis ma baguette magique et l'immobilisait, la condamnant à regarder la scène qui se déroulerait devant ses yeux. Ses larmes redoublèrent, tandis que je portai mon regard vers ma tante qui s'anima._

 _« Endoloris » murmura celle-ci une expression démente sur le visage._

 _Le corps de Granger se tordit et elle poussa un cri terrible qui sembla durer une éternité._

 _« Où avez-vous trouvé cette épée ? » interrogea tante Bella, sa baguette pointer sur la jeune fille._

 _Mais Granger ne répondit rien se contentant de la fusiller du regard. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel et un nouveau trait de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette. A nouveau, Granger hurla. Avec amusement, je tournai la tête vers son double présent à mes côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, mais sans aucun doute elle pleurait._

 _« Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ? » redemanda ma tante en lui lançant un nouveau sortilège de torture._

 _« Nous l'avons trouvée … Nous l'avons trouvée … S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! » hurla Granger en pleurant._

 _Le regard furieux que lui adressa ma tante lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas donnée la bonne réponse. Avec rage, elle sortit un poignard de sa robe de sorcier et s'agenouilla près du bras de Granger, la menaçant._

 _« Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais ! Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité, dis-moi la vérité ! » cria-t-elle en traçant une ligne fine avec son couteau sur l'avant bras de la Gryffondor._

 _Celle-ci hurla à nouveau, tandis que du sang s'échappait de sa plaie._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez emporté ? Dis-moi la vérité ou je te jure que je te transperce avec ce poignard ! »_

 _« Nous n'avons rien pris … Je vous le jure » sanglota la jeune fille._

 _Une nouvelle fois, ce ne fut pas la réponse attendue. Avec rage, ma tante s'agenouilla près de son autre bras, poignard en main. Elle se mit à écrire 'Sang-de-Bourbe' tandis que Granger tentait de se débattre. Gémissant, hurlant, pleurant, elle ne parvint pas à se défaire de l'emprise de sa tortionnaire._

 _« Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ? Quoi d'autre ? REPONDS-MOI ! ENDOLORIS ! »_

 _L'écho des hurlements de la Gryffondor retentit dans le manoir. »_

.

Mon cabinet me parut bien calme après avoir observé cette scène. Le sortilège d'immobilisation ne faisant plus effet, la lionne s'écroula à terre, son visage baigné de larmes. Elle sanglotait toujours silencieusement. Avec satisfaction, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, relevant sa manche où les mots gravés par ma tante se trouvaient. Ce n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'une fine cicatrice, mais pourtant l'insulte était toujours lisible.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus victorieux.

« Pauvre petite Granger « murmurai-je d'un ton doucereux. « Si douce torture … Si grandes blessures … »

Elle tenta de se débattre en hurlant mais j'empoignai ses cheveux les tirant en arrière. Une nouvelle plainte sortit de sa bouche, tandis que ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Je te l'avais dit Granger. A ce petit jeu, je gagne toujours. »

Elle tenta de me foudroyer du regard. En vain.

J'approchai mon visage de son oreille, et soufflai :

« Je t'achèverai Granger. A petit feu. Et crois-moi, tu regretteras d'avoir fait la maligne ! »

Seuls de nouveaux sanglots me répondirent.

.

 **oOoOo**

.

 **Non. Ne me tuez pas ! Après tout, comment feriez-vous pour avoir la suite si vous m'enterrez six pieds sous terre ? *siffle***

 **Je suis ravie de ce chapitre. Bon, il est vrai que j'aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux. Mais l'idée principale est là. Non Malefoy ne sera pas gentil du jour au lendemain. Ce sera long. Et difficile.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et j'ai une bonne résolution pour vous : reviewez ! (oui oui je sais, je ne perd pas le nord :P )**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite. J'entre bientôt en période partiel. Mais ce sera soit la semaine prochaine, soit dans deux semaines. Il faudra être patient mes p'tits loups. Mais je vous tiendrais au courant par MP.**

 **Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires,**

 **See you soon**

 **Sybou'**

.

 **oOoOo**

.

Avant les réponses anonymes, voici les chapitres dans lesquels sont extraits chacun des souvenirs

(1) Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers - Chapitre 14 : Norbert le Dragon

(2) Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban - Chapitre 15 : La finale de Quidditch

(3) Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu - Chapitre 13 : Maugrey Fol Œil

(4) Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban - Chapitre 9 : Sinistre défaite

(5) Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu - Chapitre 18 : L'examen des baguettes

(6) Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - Chapitre 23 : Le Manoir des Malefoy

.

 **oOoOo**

.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :

 _Helis :_ Trois reviews pour trois chapitres, je suis flattée. Merci. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu.

 _Guest :_ On l'aime tous quand il est méchant. Moi la première *-*. Merci pour ta review.

 _Marilyn :_ Oulahlah, autant de compliments. C'est juste … Waw. Merci infiniment. Je suis vraiment contente que le début de cette histoire te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite :D


End file.
